Integrated circuits that are used for security-critical applications, for example on chip cards, are typically meant to be protected against attacks. One type of such attack are radiation attacks, e.g. laser attacks or ion beam attacks, which have the intention of bringing about a malfunction in a component. Options for detecting such fault attacks on digital circuits such as ROM (Read Only Memory) cell arrays are desirable.